heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#1E90FF; background: linear-gradient(to top, #A8FFE0, #AFEEEE, #00BFFF),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Imagination |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | H2O2 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Song(s)' |Cool Kids- Echosmith Photograph- Ed Sheeran |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color |Light blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |INTJ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#1E90FF; background: linear-gradient(to top, #A8FFE0, #AFEEEE, #00BFFF),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |15 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender |Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation |Works at Dragonbucks |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence |IceWing Kingdom (will soon be changed) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives |Unnamed parents, unnamed little brothers, unnamed older sisters, unnamed little sisters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |To get out of Dragonbucks and become a lawyer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Preferences |Homosexual or panoromantic, currently confused about this |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes |Coffee, Reading, Thinking way too much, swimming, walking, getting things done, scavengers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes |Vanilla flavored items, meat, gore, horror movies, guys who flirt with her, being called Marissa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities |Ice breath, claws, very weak precognitive abilities, intelligence, really good speaker, great at making coffee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} This OC belongs to Linny and Linny only, ask before using her Appearance Marissa is slightly pretty.Yet, that doesn't even begin to describe her appearance. She is slender and very tall, ,and towers over most dragons. She has a very very long tail that stretches out far behind her. Marissa's limbs are delicately made, and are not strong at all. Those limbs are decked with many tatoos. She wears large brimmed glasses that one might describe as "hipster glasses". Marissa's eyes are much like mint leaves, bright green and perfectly figured. Her ears are overly large but those ears show off her number of piercings. She has a piercing right above her lip that her parents want to get rid of. Marissa's scales were originally pure white. Marissa ended up painting some scales a hue of frost blue to "add color". Her wings have light sparkly silver specks on them like a NightWing. Some suspect she is distantly related to a NIghtWing. Her feet are also the same silver shade as the ones on her wing. She decided to paint her talons rainbow color to show off her perfectly manacured talons. Her back talons are also painted rainbow. Marissa likes to wear lots of galaxy print. Galaxy print legging, galaxy print sweatshirt, Marissa has it all. She also has an obsession with stripes and has many striped shirts. Personality Marissa has an odd personality. She is very asocial, and dislikes talking, but around her friends she is loud confident and friendly. The IceWing is also very reserved and likes putting logic and skill above all. She almost always has a plan for everything. She likes to doodle on her work clothes way way way too much. Her friend says she should be an artist, but Marissa wants to be a lawyer. Marissa is very confident in herself, and believes that she can do anything. She is quite loyal and will always be there for anyone she knows (and likes). Abilities Relationships wip Trivia wip